


Ah, shit, here we go again

by im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy, Zyrocs



Series: WIPs(that i may never finish and give permission for people to use) [3]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, yall pls ill update later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy/pseuds/im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrocs/pseuds/Zyrocs
Summary: a group chat that will not be written for a bit
Relationships: figure them out, id be willing to have a co creator please, yall i’m tired
Series: WIPs(that i may never finish and give permission for people to use) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031379
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Ah, shit, here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> sup i d k why your reading this since no chat fic is here yet but eh i hope you have a good day

tired as shit yall i also have like two firs and i have bad stamina just you wait though


End file.
